LIBRI AD ARTEM SCRIBENDI PERTINENTES
Praecepta Stylistica *Anthon, Charles: An Introduction to Latin Prose Composition: With a Complete Course of Exercises, Illustrative of All the Important Principles of Latin Syntax http://books.google.de/books?id=nIQAAAAAYAAJ *Boecklerus, Joannes Henricus: De Stylo Exercitiisque eius (Jenae 1690) http://books.google.de/books?id=9WMTAAAAQAAJ&pg=PP7 *Corderius, Maturinus (vide ibi): Principia Latine Loquendi Scribendique Sive Selecta Quadam ex Ciceronis Epistolis, ad pueros in Latina lingua exercendos, adiecta interpretatione Gallica, & (vbi opus esse visum est) Latina declaratione (Genevae 1635). *Corderius, Maturinus (vide ibi): Commentarius puerorum de latinae linguae elegantia et varietate (Lovanii 1549). *Grysar, Carolus Josephus: Theorie des latinischen Stils nebst einem lateinischen Antibarbarus (Coloniae 1831) http://books.google.de/books?id=2ooQAAAAYAAJ&ots=DvC7F1Y1WZ&pg=PR1 *Hand, Ferdinand: Lehrbuch des lateinischen Stils http://books.google.de/books?id=MBMAAAAAYAAJ *Heinichen, Fridericus Adolphus: Lehrbuch der Theorie des lateinischen Stils **(Lipsiae 1842) http://books.google.de/books?id=aRMAAAAAYAAJ&pg=PR1 **(Lipsiae 1848) http://books.google.de/books?id=BA8tAAAAYAAJ&pg=PR1 *Holtze, Friedrich Wilhelm: Syntaxis priscorum scriptorum latinorum usque ad Terentium http://books.google.de/books?id=ergVAAAAYAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_s *Krebs, Johann Philipp: Anleitung zum lateinischen Schreiben in Regeln und Beyspielen zur Übung http://books.google.de/books?id=pRMAAAAAYAAJ *Krebs, Johann Philipp, Taylor / Samuel Harvey: Guide for Writing Latin http://books.google.de/books?id=-IQAAAAAYAAJ *Mattiä August: Entwurf einer Theorie des lateinischen Stils (Lipsiae 1826) http://books.google.de/books?id=BG8tAAAAYAAJ&pg=PP5 *Tischer, Gustav: Übungsbuch zum Übersetzen aus dem Deutschen ins lateinische für mittlere Gymnasialklassen http://books.google.de/books?id=pRMAAAAAYAAJ *Valpy, Edward: Elegantiae Latinae, Or, Rules & Exercises Illustrative of Elegant Latin Style http://books.google.de/books?id=naEAAAAAYAAJ *Weber, Wilhelm Ernst: Übungsschule für den lateinischen Stil in den obersten Classen der Gymnasien (Francofurti 1834) http://books.google.de/books?id=_S8QAAAAYAAJ&pg=PR1 Libri ad eloquentiam rerum verborumque copiam comparandam utiles *Gesner, Johann Matthias (vide ibi) Index etymologicus latinitatis, complectens plerasque voces latinas, omnes sub suis velut radicibus collocatas, earumque germanicas gallicasque interpretationes. *Reinerus Neuhusius: Apparatus Eloquentiae sive Electa Classicorum Authorum (Amstelodami 1663) http://books.google.de/books?id=u2QTAAAAQAAJ&ots=1iBACObIIO&pg=PP5 Lexica Synonymorum *Doederlein, Ludwig: Lateinische Synonyme und Etymologieen vol. 1-2 http://books.google.de/books?id=0xcBAAAAMAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_s vol. 3 http://books.google.de/books?id=eqIPAAAAQAAJ&lr=&source=gbs_navlinks_s vol. 4 http://books.google.de/books?id=hqIPAAAAQAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_s vol. 5 http://books.google.de/books?id=X2wTAAAAQAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_s vol. 6 http://books.google.de/books?id=HIsSAAAAIAAJ vol. 7 http://books.google.de/books?id=GPsqAAAAYAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_s *Habicht, Ernst Carl: Synonymisches Handwörterbuch der lateinischen Sprache für angehende Philologen http://books.google.de/books?id=h4gSAAAAIAAJ *Ramshorn, Johann Gottlob Ludwig / Lieber, Francis: Dictionary of Latin Synonymes http://books.google.de/books?id=tKApEXAfAfoC *Latin Synonyms, with their different significations, and examples taken from the best latin authors by M.J. B. Gardin Dumesnil, translated into English with additions and corrections by J.M. Gosset (Londini 1809). http://books.google.de/books?id=9YkSAAAAIAAJ&pg=PP13 *Reitzius, Johannes Fredericus: De ambiguis, mediis et contrariis (Trajecti ad Rhenum 1752) http://books.google.de/books?id=wG0TAAAAQAAJ&pg=PR6 * Textor, Johannes Ravisius: Epithetorum opus perfectissimum *Trebellio, Teodosio Promptvarii Lingvae Latinae Pars Prima (A-H) http://diglib.hab.de/drucke/13-1-gram-2f/start.htm, Pars Altera (I-Z) http://diglib.hab.de/drucke/13-2-gram-2f/start.htm Phraseologiae et Antibarbari *Corderius, Maturinus (vide ibi): Commentarius puerorum de quotidiano sermone, qui prius Liber de Corrupti sermonis emendatione dicebatur (Parisiis 1550). *Hartleben, Franz Joseph: Dictionarium paroemiarum, idiomatum et expressionum figuratarum linguae latinae selectionum cum notis historico-mythologicis et proverbiis linguae germanicae http://books.google.de/books?id=Og0JAAAAQAAJ *Krebs, Johann Philipp: Antibarbarus der lateinischen Sprache http://books.google.de/books?id=VhoAAAAAYAAJ *Lycosthenes, Conrad: Apophthegmata http://www.uni-mannheim.de/mateo/camenaref/lycosthenes.html *Michert, George: Das Wichtigste aus der Phraseologie bei Nepos und Cäsar http://www.archive.org/stream/daswichtigsteau00wichgoog *Noltenius, Johannes Fridericus: Lexcion Latinae Linguae Antibarbarum Quadripartitum **Venetiis 1743 http://books.google.de/books?id=Asy5ZdXhp20C&pg=PR3 **Tomus Posterior (Lipsiae 1768) http://books.google.de/books?id=JAAUAAAAQAAJ&pg=PP7 *Schmidt, Karl Ernst August: Phraseologia Latina: http://books.google.de/books?id=CUIQAAAAYAAJ *Schorus, Antonius: Thesaurus Ciceronianus linguae latinae http://books.google.de/books?id=pFwTAAAAQAAJ *Span, Martin: Universa phraseologia latina: Secundis curis Sallustiana, Caesareana, Liviana, Corneliana, etc. phraseologiis, ac denique indice verborum, quae in foro militari, civili, sacroque obtinent, locupletata, et ad usum juventutis litterarum studiosae accommodata. http://books.google.de/books?id=PxNCAAAAIAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_s *Valpy, Richard: Delectus sententiarum et historiarum http://books.google.de/books?id=Q6EAAAAAYAAJ *Franciscus Wagner: Lexicon Latinum, seu Universae Phraseologiae Corpus Congestum http://www.grexlat.com/biblio/wagner/index.html Praecepta Metrica *Bradley, Charles: Exercises in Latin prosody and versification. http://books.google.com/books?id=tEYqAAAAYAAJ; A key to exercises in Latin prosody and versification http://books.google.com/books?id=WkYqAAAAYAAJ *Carey, John et Maurus, Terentius: Latin Prosody made easy. http://books.google.com/books?id=zNpuStLMNM0C *Friedmann, Friedrich Traugott: Praktische anleitung zur kenntniss und verfertigung lateinischer verse. http://books.google.de/books?id=ShsqAAAAYAAJ *Herrmann, Gottfried: Elementa Doctrinae Metricae. http://books.google.com/books?id=17ERAAAAIAAJ *Jani, Christian David: The art of Latin poetry, founded on the work of m. C.D. Jani http://books.google.de/books?id=NVPLVbK80y4C&source=gbs_navlinks_s *Micyllus, Iacobus et Melanchthon, Philippus: De Re metrica: libri tres. http://books.google.com/books?id=OOw7AAAAcAAJ *Pfau, J.A.: Elemente der griechischen und Römischen Metrik. http://books.google.com/books?id=mwEWAAAAYAAJ *Rebollida, Raimundo José: Prosodia latina una cum libro de arte metrica. http://books.google.com/books?id=Cn3Lxd7X1_8C *Prosodia latina, ars metrica et poetica: In Usum Scholae Regiae Scientiarum et Litterarum. http://books.google.com/books?id=hgdBAAAAcAAJ Lexica Prosodiaca atque Metrica *Aler, Paul / Morell, Thomas / Dickinson, Adam: Gradus ad Parnassum: sive, Novus synonymorum, epithetorum, versuum, ac phrasium poeticarum, thesaurus. http://books.google.de/books?id=y2cfAAAAMAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_s *Aler, Paul: Gradus ad Parnassum, sive, Bibliotheca musarum: vel, Novus synonymorum, epithetorum, phrasium poeticarum, ac versuum thesaurus. vol. 1 http://books.google.de/books?id=t3-3MSDw3lcC&source=gbs_navlinks_s et vol 2 http://books.google.de/books?id=QYIcg9wftbAC&source=gbs_navlinks_s (editio Hispanica) *Conrad, Iulius: Gradus ad Parnassum, sive, Thesaurus Latinae linguae prosodiacus. vol.2 http://books.google.de/books?id=PRoAAAAAYAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_s *Moseley, William Willis: A dictionary of Latin quantities: or prosodian's guide to the different quantities of every syllable in the Latin language, alphabetically arranged: to which is prefixed A treatise on prosody http://books.google.de/books?id=jeOgBBWvOEQC&source=gbs_navlinks_s *Noel, F.: Gradus ad Parnassum ou Nouveau dictionnaire poétique latin-français. http://books.google.de/books?id=GRpk_DEkFfQC&source=gbs_navlinks_s *Regia Parnassi; ovvero Dizionario poetico http://www.archive.org/details/regiaparnassiovv00toriuoft *Sintenis, Charles Henry: Gradus ad Parnassum. vol. 1 http://books.google.de/books?id=pIoBAAAAMAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_s et vol. 2 http://books.google.de/books?id=BIsBAAAAMAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_s *Smetius, Henricus: Prosodia... quae syllabarum positione & diphthongis carentium quantitates, sola veterum poëtarum auctoritate, adductis exemplis demonstrat http://books.google.de/books?id=wvA7AAAAcAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_s